


Ghost in Your Eardrum

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. Chapter 1

埃尔弗雷特·罗斯失踪超过二十四小时候后被解救，他不知道消失去哪里的男友在解救后五小时才恢复了联系，但碍于罗斯探员仍在昏迷中，斯特兰奇没有得到探望的权利。面对焦急的斯特兰奇，没有工作人员透露出任何关于此次行动的线索，连罗斯的秘书也只是保持着礼貌疏离的笑容不肯通融。斯特兰奇甚至不知道罗斯身在何处，他只能选择等待。

而令斯特兰奇没有想到的是，罗斯醒来后，他依然没有见到罗斯——这次甚至没有任何理由和借口。斯特兰奇通过他的传送门去了每一处他猜测罗斯会在的地方，最后都一一失败了。那么唯一的答案只能是：罗斯才是那个选择避而不见的人。  
斯特兰奇守在他们两个人的公寓里沉默地翻找着一切线索。罗斯放在座机旁的外卖广告，红色的广告页底下写着沙拉，牛眼肉和没拼完的单词。斯特兰奇知道那会是“杰克丹尼”……罗斯喜欢的威士忌的牌子，这也许是一份购物单，也许只是聊着电话写下的无意义的单词。罗斯就是有这样的习惯，在感到无聊的时候做一些琐碎的事情好转移自己的注意力，尽管他不会在别人面前这样做，但这是他和斯特兰奇的公寓，世界上最安全的地方，他完全不需要隐藏。而违和感也出现在这张沙发边的矮柜上，罗斯的钢笔，总是插在西装右边口袋里的那只派克世纪系列，此刻安静地躺在桌上。只有金属银的螺纹笔杆，笔帽不知所踪，他知道罗斯的习惯，左手握住钢笔，右手握着笔帽干点别的……也许他正捏着那纸外卖单，打着电话，给好友或是听秘书做无聊的汇报，全无防备，想着晚餐该点些什么，那天本是斯特兰奇回家的日子。但是他晚了，迟到了，只是24个小时，那只18K金的双色雕花钢笔尖就折断了一撇，断掉的金属尖深深地卡在矮桌的表面，拖出长长的划痕，雕花的缝隙里全部都是干涸的血液，凝固成肮脏的颜色。  
他就是在这里被人掳走的。在他们的公寓，他们的家里。在他本应该回来但却忽然被拖住脚步的一天里。  
这是针对斯特兰奇的报复。  
除此之外，斯特兰奇想不出任何罗斯需要被解救的理由。  
但之后发生了什么？他们对罗斯做了什么？为什么罗斯会不愿意见他？是因为被连累而后悔和痛恨吗？他想离开自己吗？  
斯特兰奇想过一万种可能，推演过一万种静态，每一种都犹如刀割。他是至尊法师，即便他知晓时间最古老的咒语，但他不是黑客，不是间谍甚至不会读心术，他不能骇入政府系统，不能立刻知道自己想要的一切，他只能在对未知的恐惧与猜测里穷尽可能。他托人给罗斯带话，但都没有回音，他像是在迷雾森林之中游荡，手里捧着一张无用的地图。空空荡荡，死寂一片。但说到底，他愿意给罗斯一些空间，他不是控制狂，他们彼此平等地爱重对方。斯特兰奇相信罗斯的选择。  
直到斯特兰奇收到了一盘录像带，黑色的卡带，白色的标签纸，两个转轴呈现未被播放的状态，上面手写着Thanks，Doc。拜罗斯的工作所赐，斯特兰奇不用另寻专门的播放设备，而这种手段更是屡见不鲜，无非威胁或者恐吓。他来到罗斯书房的操作台前，按下了备份的按钮，他们之前便遇到过内含自毁式程序的卡带，直接炸了罗斯的书房，把他气得组了一个团队花了整整三个月的时间来改造升级。虽然斯特兰奇没有告诉罗斯，他可以用魔法为罗斯的书房设下保护障。如果他真的这么说了，罗斯大概会气得吃不下饭，他不喜欢斯特兰奇的魔法，那令他不安。斯特兰奇想到这里，不禁莞尔。  
录像带的画面很暗，隐约有什么东西在反光闪烁，听不见声音，斯特兰奇起身去拿罗斯放在抽屉里的耳机，复又坐回书桌前的矮沙发上，他在低头戴耳机的动作里瞥见镜头晃了一下，像是有人挪动脚架，接着焦点的转移，画面忽然在斯特兰奇的视网膜上烙下了清晰的图像。墙壁上垂下的两行锁链，赤裸的罗斯倒在地上的海绵垫上，血和精斑粘黏在皮肤上，双腿敞开毫无意识地侧倒在镜头前，脸冲着墙壁，纹丝不动。斯特兰奇看不到他的表情。忽然一只入镜的男人的手斜入里缓缓落在了罗斯的脸上，跟着入镜的是个戴着面罩的男人，像是抚摸自己的宠物那样抚着罗斯的脸，眼神却牢牢地盯着镜头，像是能看见此时此刻斯特兰奇那张仓惶扭曲的脸。

斯特兰奇喜欢手表，他曾经有过很多块，无一不是精挑细选。他妥帖地将那些金贵的艺术品放进转表盒里，花很多时间去打理。后来丛生变故，他将手表尽数变卖，惟独除了克里斯汀送给他的那块一直带在身边。他说不上来每每看到那块表时的心情，兴许是背面刻着她对他的爱，才让它在斯特兰奇的眼中变得比其他所有都还要珍贵。  
有一次罗斯撞见他在给这块表做护理，他知道这块表的来历，也知道为什么蓝宝石表镜碎了一大片。罗斯不懂表，他没有问斯特兰奇为什么不去修，他只问了蓝宝石的表镜为什么这么容易碎，“不应该是……很坚固耐磨？”他偏着头问斯特兰奇，散下来的头发让他显得很年轻。  
罗斯在认识斯特兰奇之前戴着他妈妈从他爸爸那里抢来给他的表，后来斯特兰奇送了他一块。深铑白色表盘有着明显的色差，方便罗斯读数，而蚝式表带则不需要费心打理，为此罗斯还好奇过至尊法师能拿多少工资。  
养得起半个你。斯特兰奇揽住小个子的罗斯说道。他记得罗斯靠在他怀里仰头附和着斯特兰奇揭自己老底的神情：我也只能养得起半个自己，剩下另一半就靠我妈给我塞零花钱了。他说着自己都傻乐了起来，还道：要是哪天我妈不给我钱了，我能靠你吗，斯特兰奇医生？话说到最后罗斯敏感而多疑的天性又占了上风，他不是特别能开玩笑的类型。斯特兰奇用一种诙谐而调侃的眼神打趣着罗斯，说你就像是那种蓝宝石玻璃的表镜，光鲜夺目，不留划痕，但是轻轻一磕，啪，全碎了。他抱着罗斯耳语道：所以只能放在怀里小心揣着，戴在手上手腕都不敢用力。

录像带安稳地盘着转盘，画面右下角白色的数字一格一格地在跳动。录像的画面倒回了罗斯被蒙着眼锁在墙边的开始，他跪在地上，身上的衬衫皱巴巴地沾了许多灰，他警醒地关注着四周的动静，又因为目不能视而显出某种感官失调的笨拙。斯特兰奇看了他许久，才将将能确认，白色的数字是倒计时，而不是夜里八点……罗斯二十多个小时的失踪时间，全在这盘录像里。

两个小时的关押，罗斯被捆在手腕和脚腕上的锁链拖着站了起来，有人走进画面里问他问题，他是谁，在政府担任什么职位，负责哪些行动，又接连报了几个人名问罗斯是否认识。罗斯屏着一股气，问他们是谁，想要什么，他挑拣着回答了几个无关紧要的问题，但对方对他的提问一概不理。接着又是关押，没有再好心让他跪坐回地上，他一个人被关在屋子里，蒙着双眼。  
第二次问话发生在两个小时之后，罗斯没有再给出一个字的答案，画面里问话的人同上次一样，全身穿着黑衣蒙着面，没有任何显著的特征可以识别，他又问了一遍罗斯没有回答的问题，确认罗斯拒绝沟通后，径直离开了房间。  
第三次和第四次遵循着同样的时间间隔，问的问题开始不再局限于罗斯代表政府所打击的恐怖组织，在第五次开始涉及到斯特兰奇本人，罗斯仍旧保持着沉默，直到问话的人扭开又关上了房间的门锁，罗斯痉挛似地深吸了一口气，对方似乎比他所以为地要更了解罗斯，没有太多的审讯技巧，只是不知道代价为何的问与答，他迫着自己再度恢复了镇定。  
第六次问讯比罗斯想象中来得要快，他能听见一个男人的脚步声，又重又快，走在所有人的前面，猛地一把推开的铁门和沉默不语地审视。地位。性格。罗斯整理着信息和思路，他有预感这次会不好对付。他甚至没有熬过二十四个小时，这也意味着不会有人来救他，而他也不是被用来要挟斯特兰奇的人质，比起要挟斯特兰奇，罗斯本能地感觉到他们更需要避开斯特兰奇……那么不是摊牌就只剩下撕票了……汗水比罗斯想得更快地滑过他本已汗湿的发际，而来人一手握住了他的头发，将他向前扯了过去。  
“你知道斯特兰奇在哪儿吗？”他凑在罗斯的耳边问，罗斯寻思着对方的来头，而那人笑了笑，嘲笑罗斯的不自量力，他将一只入耳耳机粗蛮地塞进罗斯的耳道，收紧了抓着他头发的手镇压了罗斯条件反射的动作。于是罗斯听见了耳机里的录音，车辆和人声，勺子和瓷质杯口碰撞的声音，露天的咖啡馆……还有斯特兰奇和克里斯汀。

斯特兰奇看着罗斯露出一个不以为意的笑容，他喉咙干哑地嘶出一些声音，问对方：“你以为这能动摇到我？”  
他看着那个男人也跟着笑了，道：“我没想动摇你，本来抓你和抓这个女的没有区别，我们希望斯特兰奇识趣点，不要插手一些事。但是，你才是罗斯，不是吗？你可比那个女的要重要多了……我不会让你吃什么苦头，问题不想回答也不要紧，那不重要。”他说着松开了手，他从一旁的手下手里接过一只针剂，微微推掉顶端的空气，转而轻巧地理了理罗斯的刘海，但罗斯出乎意料地猛地甩开了他的手，似乎那让他觉得很恶心。  
这让举着针剂的男人愣了一下，接着将针管丢回了别人手里，他道：“别担心。我不会碰你的。”他尝试着将双手重又放回罗斯的肩上，对罗斯道：“只是……好好享受。也许你更喜欢清醒一些，体验更逼真？……不过我们会录下来的，方便你温习，万一你哪天想起来了，或许会觉得很怀念。”


	2. Chapter 2

他被人抓着头发捂进发着霉味的垫子里，那种气味让罗斯窒息，逐渐被剥离的空气迫使他不得已地深吸了几口气，才攒出气力狠狠挣了两下。但他连身都没翻过，就被人按了回去，掐在胳膊和腰上的两双手力道粗蛮地动作着，在皮肤上留下淋淋漓漓的触感。腹部的瘀伤让他深深蜷起，喉咙里全是呜咽，他几近失去了对自己手脚的控制权，沉涩淤滞的恐惧麻木了他的身体。罗斯所能做的一切就是别让那种声音跑出他的喉咙，在一双手探到他的身前，摸索着他的腰带扣并解开时，他当然知道他们要做什么。但就算他都知道，颤抖依然像是本能一般地缠绕着他，罗斯尽量地缩得更紧一些，躲开那只剥开他衣服的手，但另一双手抓住他的头发又按住他的肩膀。而他的双手被反绑，分不清有几个人在他周围，眼睛上的蒙布绑得很紧，从未移过位置，他努力回想之前反抗时遭遇镇压的情景。一个人从后架住他的肋下，另一个人喘着粗气照着他的腹部擂了两拳，卸掉罗斯的力气，还有一个，沉默不语，罗斯只能听见他在房间里远近来回地挪动脚架。他知道他可能逃不过这一次了。  
画面便跟着颠簸起来，斯特兰奇坐在书房的黑暗里，像是一尊沉默的石像，他看着投影出的画面闪烁、断续，接着猛地陷入一片深黑的屏幕，像是被人为剪去的片段。若不是右下角的数字持续在跳动，斯特兰奇恍惚以为这堪比凌迟的刑法终于结束。然而画面在三十分之后又亮了起来，罗斯嘴角乌青染血，蒙眼的蒙布掉挂在他的肩颈处，他被人按住脑袋压在墙上，头发凌乱地散落着，目眦欲裂。过了一会，从他背后按住他的人撤开了，罗斯直接失去支撑倒了下去，斯特兰奇这才看见那人手上已经一推到底的针管。  
罗斯大口地喘气，面容狰狞，他蜷在水泥地上，像是斗败的兽类，犹有不甘地攥紧了拳头。愤恨却毫无力道地捶着眼前的地面，一次，两次，直到关节蹭破，血液浸湿了皮肤的纹路。疼痛却依旧阻止不了他深深地将头低进了怀里，蜷缩，颤抖，前一次为了惊惧，这一次是因为药效。站在一旁的人将手里的针头丢了出去，像是丢开烟头，他蒙在口罩后面的声音非常闷，听起来并不年轻：“你自找的。”他挥了挥手，旁白站着的人将罗斯挂在腰间的西裤连同内裤一起撕开了，这让他吹了声口哨，他跪下去扯开自己的裤头，粗着气喷笑了一声：“这事就跟给母狗配种一样，没什么你情我愿，你配合点我让你少疼点……就跟你说的似的，你跟我无仇无怨。不过现在说也没用了……这身皮肉倒是有个人模人样。”罗斯在药效下眼神都失了焦，他任由那只手伸过来撩开了他的衣角，还拍了拍他的脸：“精神点，晕过去了还要弄醒你，麻烦。”他说完忽然回头冲着镜头望了过来，斯特兰奇一凛，才听到他对镜头后的人说：“记得这段都裁掉。”那不是看他的。  
他们背对着镜头，斯特兰奇看着那个身材壮实的男人跪在罗斯身后，他让另一个人按住了罗斯，接着伸手在自己身前动作了一会儿，他挺腰向前试了试，太干又太紧，被按在地上的罗斯没有一点声音。旁边的人下着死力气按着罗斯，生怕那点剂量放不倒罗斯，只等着穿着黑衣服的男人让罗斯死心，再参与进去。但第一次没成功，强奸着罗斯的男人骂着操撤了出来，拿过一瓶润滑，草草地往里面灌，顺势握着瓶子用细长的瓶口抽插了两下，罗斯还是没有动静。“你给他打了多少药？”男人撸了撸阴茎的头部，边问一旁的人。“两枪，我怕一管不起作用。”男人哈哈粗笑了两声，浑不在意地扶住罗斯的腰，“怪不得乖得像只小鸟，可别给你整废了。”“怎么会，他们这种人，一管下去跟没打一样。都受过药物训练。”男人没接话，直接握着阴茎稳稳干到了最深处，从头皮麻到脚底心的感觉让男人长出了一口气，他掐着罗斯的双腿试着动了动道：“这小子真不赖，虽然不是个雏，不过等他醒过来应该会更有趣。”  
斯特兰奇并不能看见罗斯。他所能看见的所有便是罗斯瘫在一旁的手，无助而痉挛地挣动。过了一会儿，旁边的人加入了进去，他将罗斯从地上扶起，罗斯的头无力地歪向一旁。体位的变化让他若有所感地恢复了些许意识，罗斯意识不清地带着呜咽摆着头，谁也看不见究竟发生了什么，斯特兰奇只是听见他猛地惨叫，向后拗着头颅。在他身后的男人一把捂住了他的嘴，将他用力按在自己的肩上，用另一只手提起罗斯的一条腿，完全制住了他的动作。罗斯像是案板上被人捅杀的鱼，濒死而无言地抽动，血慢慢顺着撕裂的地方流了下来。  
那种感觉像是掉入了某个无限缩小的孔洞，他能看见一切声音的细枝末节，听见一切的图像的混乱震动。一切都蒙上了光怪陆离的阴影，他看不清眼前的东西，所能感受到的只是疼痛到扭曲的快感。抚过皮肤的手像是用针将刺激扎进了他的血液，他几乎能看见那些渗出血的针眼，但这些针眼太细小了，流出的全是潮湿的透明的欲望，散发着甜腻的肉香。罗斯觉得自己变成了一株汁液饱满的植物，而后又变成了一头发情贪婪的动物。他觉得热，太热了，流出的黏在他皮肤上的液体，红红白白地灼痛了他的皮肤。他呜咽着向随便哪个可以笼住他身体的地方蜷缩了过去，他流着眼泪，祈求着谁来把他弄坏弄碎，他受不了那么多的欲望和那么可怕的疼痛。而当欲望连他的喉咙也堵住时，罗斯就只能流泪了。为了奖励他的乖巧，那些在他身体里躁动的怪物在他耳边耳语着，带着可怖的声音和笑声，告诉他他们会如他所愿，将他拨皮抽骨，鲸吞蚕食。  
又过了许久，画面暗下又亮起，镜头后面的男人从镜头前走到了那群人身边，他站在画面的边框外，伸出手抓住罗斯的头发，让跪在地上的他朝着画面外爬了过去。几个男人骂骂咧咧地拔出逞凶施暴的事物再度跟了过去，没有人还关心着录像的问题。斯特兰奇看着空荡荡的画面，和画面中央地上的一滩液体，罗斯哭叫的声音不曾间断，他起身关掉了录像。  
天色早已变得昏黑，黑到极致仿佛能滴下墨汁，这是黎明前的黑夜，但他不知道天是否真的还会亮起。他终于明白了为何罗斯会拒绝与他见面，但他开始不确定起自己是否还要见到罗斯——如果他所能带给他的仅是这样……  
斯特兰奇捂着嘴唇，在漆黑的黎明里久久不能言语。


	3. Chapter 3

他昏昏沉沉地从晃动中恢复视野，以为自己在行进的列车上，然而眼前只有湿黑的墙壁，他似是挨得极近，近到能嗅出一股阴冷的锈味，而后才温吞麻木地反应过来他半张脸骨都被挤压在墙上。罗斯不觉得疼，只觉得一丝清明也蒙蒙昧昧地笼罩着他，让他无法分辨状况，也不能控制自己的身体，他唯一能做到的只是艰难地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。接着钳制被松开，他倒了下去，滚了半圈仰面朝天，那沁人的冷便从前胸穿到了后背。罗斯看着天花板悬着的一盏照明灯来回晃动，伸出双手抱住了自己的腿，周围的人声像是裹着浓重的雾气般分辨不清，罗斯只能听到自己哭着求别人操进来。而当他终于被满足时，这个梦针扎似地让罗斯猛地醒了过来。  
他跌跌撞撞地躲进开着灯的洗手间抱着马桶开始吐，吐到只能呕酸水，接着反胃得更厉害，他无法停止呕吐就像是无法阻止那些画面在脑内循环播放。直到那股恶心的欲望退却时，他才能将自己从地上拖起来，坐在浴缸里用水流让自己冷静下来，冷静到自己不再打抖为止。他被扣在这间宅子里，浴室的洗手台上有专门的人每晚留下的药，放在透明的小杯子里，吃不吃随罗斯，但什么时候放他走得看罗斯将军。而他爸的意思非常明确，如果戒不掉，那么就去死。  
显然现在还不是死的时候。  
他和助理在早上有一通语音会议要开，主要是听一听针对这次绑架而成立的特别行动小组计划和进度方面的相关汇报。罗斯知道这事已经不归他管，除了提供一份多余录完口供之外他什么也做不了，政府的人拿到了那盘录像的母带，掌握的信息远远超过了罗斯所能够分析的些微皮毛，牵连甚广也非罗斯所能想象。但罗斯对此很坚持，他自从被解救，唯一的要求就是他可以不进组、不参与，但要求绝对的知情权，罗斯将军最终默许了，带着对罗斯的一点歉意。  
九点一到，放在桌上的笔记本自动弹出语音窗口，这是罗斯第三次跟进进度，整个过程里他不大讲话，甚至也不应答，头两次的时候他助理很是不习惯，但也只能小心翼翼地做好分内事。但也正是这份生怕伤害他的态度，让罗斯没法不去想都有谁看过那份录像，整个特别行动小组？此次行动相关的高层？一帧一帧地检查过画面、生怕遗漏掉每一个信息的技术组？甚至连他的助理想必也有所耳闻……而一想到这些，罗斯根本没有办法冷静。  
罗斯夫人自从知道这事后每天在家以泪洗面，对罗斯将军不让他们母子见面的狠心无法理解。罗斯将军被她弄得心烦，没过多久还是让罗斯夫人去见了罗斯。尽管罗斯将军认为罗斯之所以长成了偏离自己预期的模样，都是因为这种妇人之仁。  
何况那已经不止是妇人之仁了，在罗斯看来那就是不靠谱。罗斯小时候被送过一次急诊，就因为某天保姆告假，他说了句喜欢吃雪糕，罗斯夫人一次给他买了一箱，拆开放在罗斯面前随他吃，直接吃去罗斯的半条小命。从此没人敢把罗斯交给他妈一个人带，而罗斯将军一辈子征伐，对教养孩子的所有经验都只有承袭儿时的记忆，非打即骂，三天两头将罗斯扔进小黑屋里让他静思己过。哪怕罗斯还只有小团子那么点大，也十分下得去手。而每当罗斯一被关起来，他妈就会开始在他爸面前哭，直到罗斯被放出来。出生并且长于这样的家庭，总让罗斯觉得自己能好端端活到现在，实属不易，也让他对这个家庭的感情很复杂。  
罗斯夫人来看他的那天一并带来了一盘录像带，她从包里掏出来的时候甚至连快递包装都没有拆，但那个模样和大小让罗斯如坐针毡。他靠坐在沙发的远端，一言不发地看着自己的母亲，并不明白她的用意。罗斯夫人将录像带放在了两人空出的沙发位置上，轻描淡写地解释道，自从罗斯住在这里之后，他原来的公寓就被政府全面管控了，这盘录像带是寄去公寓的。“所以？”罗斯皱了一下眉头。罗斯夫人双手握着包扣，继续道：收件人写着斯特兰奇……  
光是“斯特兰奇”四个字就足以让罗斯眼前一黑，他不是没有料到这个可能性，他甚至知道这是必然发生的事情。但是电光火石的一刹那，罗斯几乎不能用理智去分析，既然是给斯特兰奇的，又为何出现在罗斯夫人的手上，以至于现在被放在了他的面前。还是说，这就是斯特兰奇最终给出的回应……？  
“你爸爸把它扣下了。”罗斯夫人打断罗斯的思绪道：“你爸爸认为他不需要知道这件事情。”  
罗斯将军一直看斯特兰奇不顺眼，认为他最终会将罗斯带上不归路。男人和男人之间的感情到底不正派，而斯特兰奇超级英雄的身份又早晚会为罗斯招致祸端……甚至曾经有过一段时间，罗斯将军明里暗里都想除掉斯特兰奇，所以罗斯对此并不意外，几乎要生出几分额外的感激了。无论装得再怎么不在乎，他到底是不想让斯特兰奇知道的——而这个念头第一次如此清晰地击中罗斯。  
不管罗斯的心绪变换几何，罗斯夫人只消一眼还是能明白自己儿子在想什么的，她叹了一口气道：“埃尔……”  
埃尔是罗斯的小名，这世界上会这么喊他的只有罗斯夫人一个。在每一次他让他的父亲失望，又连累他的母亲替他掉眼泪和求情之后，罗斯夫人总是会这样悲伤而软弱地看着罗斯，问他为什么不能表现得更好一些，问罗斯为什么他总是这样让人失望。  
“埃尔，这次的敌人是冲着你爸爸来的，他们拿你威胁他都不管用，他做人这样倔，不肯低头，年纪大了又拉不下脸面。但是他需要那位斯特兰奇医生的帮助，他必须得到他的帮助，才能拿下这场胜利……”  
罗斯夫人还在做着不知哪方的说客，罗斯的目光却落在了那盘录像之上。他知道层层叠叠的包装之下，是一枚拿他血肉浇筑成的定时炸弹，无时不刻不在滴答作响。只等着将谁的心，又是谁和谁的爱情一并付之一炬，好燎起点胜利的火种，点燃不知哪家的火炬。  
罗斯扣在膝盖上的十指尖却是快要胀出的焦躁，像是那些灰尘和血又再一次地回到了他的身上，他知道罗斯夫人要他做什么：“还有别的方法，不一定非得这样。”  
“愤怒和恐惧会让人团结一致。”罗斯夫人面沉如水道：“你需要作出选择。”  
选择什么？罗斯捏紧了自己的指尖，如鲠在喉。他尽量不去看自己的母亲，不去在意她的神情，他对她从来都没有别的话可说，说什么都是多余。那些缩在他皮肤底下的瘙痒和渴求，像是虫子嗅到了恐惧的芬芳甜美，再一次地蠢蠢欲动，罗斯其实没有什么别的选择，他尽量简短地问道：“那你为什么要来找我。你大可以直接给他。”  
“埃尔，这是你爸爸扣下的东西。”必须要由你去交给斯特兰奇，罗斯听出了这句潜台词，但未料到罗斯夫人接着开口：“而且录像里的有些部分不能让别人知道。”  
“什么意思？”  
“关于你被审问的部分。对方的攻击目标不允许被泄露，这也是为了保护你和你爸爸，埃尔。”  
罗斯忽然笑了起来，他扭过头去用手抵住嘴巴，像是听到了最可笑的事情，等他笑够了问道：“所以你又是代表哪一方来的呢？作为什么角色？美国将军的夫人？还是瓦坎达国家研究中心的副指挥？”  
“当然是你的母亲。”罗斯夫人安静道：“我不指望你现在理解我，但是你要做正确的事，这也是为了你好。不要让妈妈失望，埃尔。”她说着起身从包里又拿出一个盒子和一张银行卡，放在了茶几上，一副打算告辞的姿势：“我想这些你会用到的，密码是你的生日。等你处理完这里面的信息，联系你的秘书，她会帮你送给斯特兰奇医生。我就先走了。”说完，她不等罗斯有所回应便向门口走去。  
“你知道，我被绑走的时候……”  
罗斯夫人停下了脚步。  
“……他们跟我说，‘你才是罗斯’……”他停顿了一会儿，留出几秒的空白，像是在出神地想些什么，接着忽然回头对着罗斯夫人道：“我想现在我明白了。妈妈。”


	4. Chapter 4

那些硬的，软的痂，像是沙土里的岩石，长在细窄的肉缝里。指尖掐入水泥地的幻觉跟果冻挤碎没什么差别，都有湿黑的汁液和透明的碎块。  
罗斯的指尖，指腹，关节，到处爬满了细碎的伤疤，和挥之不去的幻觉。  
蹭破的皮肤，受损的肉粉色组织，自我修复的深色血管，愈合的伤疤，远看会以为是没弄干净的血块。这勾起了罗斯去触碰它们的欲望，他长久地盯着那些发红瘙痒的边缘，或者试着去揭开那些痂壳，察看它们是否成熟足以剥落。  
但当他缩在沙发或者床铺下，蜷着身体扛过忽冷忽热的疼痛，掐着自己的胳膊，摸索自己的双手时，那些摸起来像是昆虫甲壳的疤痕让罗斯痛恨。细碎，坚硬，连血带肉。像是长在他手上的桩桩惨案，让他的双手变得如此陌生。而他费心费力在清醒时所维持的所有平和，都在头昏脑热里被撕开，一瞬间的疼痛过后，陆续溢出的血液才是浇灭欲望的甘泉。  
“我问过他是不是想留疤，否则就别那样做……”站在单向玻璃墙的背面，罗斯的秘书和斯特兰奇看着刚刚挨过一次毒瘾发作的罗斯，“现在他好多了。”秘书侧过身对着一言不发的斯特兰奇解释道，她对斯特兰奇了解不多，语气里带着一丝讨好和如释重负。  
而单向玻璃的那一侧，终于平静下来的罗斯蜷在沙发上，半睁着眼睛，精疲力竭得似乎连动上一动都做不到。  
“您要进去探望罗斯先生吗？”秘书小心翼翼地问道。  
斯特兰奇微不可闻地倒吸了一口气，他紧锁着眉间，点头，又摇头道：“等一会儿比较好。”  
罗斯对于外面发生的事情浑然不觉，展现在斯特兰奇面前是一整个长方形的房间，卧室、洗手间、客厅和工作区无一不全。靠走廊的外墙被做了特殊处理，单向的玻璃墙让24小时驻守的工作人员可以监视着罗斯的一举一动，让里面发生的一切都暴露无遗。  
“他知道你们在做这些吗？”斯特兰奇先前向罗斯的秘书要罗斯的医疗记录遭到了拒绝，而此时的一切让斯特兰奇生成了另一番猜想。  
“……这些都只是暂时的。罗斯先生的状态还没有稳定下来，我们只是想做好确认……他不愿意进入治疗舱进行彻底修复，拒绝了心理介入，如果不这么做我们根本对他一无所知……”  
斯特兰奇摆了摆手，他身上的某种决断让秘书停止了慌乱的解释，“我不是来找你们麻烦的，”斯特兰奇抬手放在了眼前的玻璃墙上，他隔着声音、空气和距离移动着手指，“前提当然是你们会确保他安全……不过，现在？”他轻轻偏了偏头，话尾的收音让秘书跟着屏息。  
她身上的紧张纤毫毕现地被斯特兰奇接收到了，生怕斯特兰奇会做出让她无法掌控的事情，这或多或少地愉悦到了斯特兰奇。他抿着嘴角轻笑，缓缓地从玻璃墙上抬起自己的手，像是某种法阵的起势，“——麻烦你帮我开门了。”  
罗斯对斯特兰奇的到来显得无动于衷，甚至连眼神也没有移向门口，像是没有听见斯特兰奇故意放重的脚步声。而斯特兰奇本以为他的探望会是对罗斯的第二次伤害，伴随着哭泣和嘶吼，但什么都没有。从门口走到罗斯身前的几步路里，斯特兰奇发现其实他自己也不知道他所期待的是什么。  
“肯尼？……”斯特兰奇试着喊罗斯的名字，罗斯没有反应，他安静得没有一丝声响，只是肩膀时不时地抖动。  
斯特兰奇脑海里那根属于医生的弦被拨动了一下，联想到之前罗斯快速而平静渡过戒断反应的症状，他迅速跪在了罗斯身前，检查了罗斯瞳孔扩散情况和脉搏——几乎是怒目而视，他向玻璃墙的那边递过一个刀刮似的眼神，接着斯特兰奇俯下身子在视觉死角的位置探手摸索了一阵，果不其然发现了注射用的针管。  
罗斯不为所动似的状态根本不是经历戒断痛苦后的精疲力竭，而是嗑药之后的如坠云雾。斯特兰奇恼怒地拉起他的胳膊想要检查他身上的针眼，左边和右边都很干净，斯特兰奇抿起嘴唇，他有了初步的猜想。  
选好角度坐在沙发边，斯特兰奇替罗斯挡住视线，接着轻柔地捧起罗斯的脸，一遍一遍喊他的名字：“肯尼，肯尼？听我说，我现在要给你做一个检查，需要你配合我。只是一个检查，很快会结束。”斯特兰奇反复说了几遍，直到罗斯的眼睛木然地动了一动，挪向斯特兰奇的方位。  
斯特兰奇将罗斯半抱在自己怀里，能感受到他抖得厉害，身体接触让他不安。而当斯特兰奇的手想要帮他褪下裤子时，罗斯开始挣扎，呼吸急促而紊乱，卡在喉咙里的声音带着哭腔。斯特兰奇不得不紧紧箍着罗斯的身体，免得他弄伤自己。但这起了反效果，罗斯意识到自己被限制住动作无法挣脱时，几乎是绝望地安静了下来。他缩在斯特兰奇怀里，手指用力地蜷在手心，浑身绷得像一块铁……他在让自己熬过去……一想到这种可能，斯特兰奇只能贴在罗斯耳边交替地道歉和喊他的名字。  
斯特兰奇知道，罗斯被关在这里的这段时间，如果有任何一个人肯在罗斯身边坐上一坐，都不会发现不了罗斯在用药，而那些24小时躲在玻璃幕墙后面监测罗斯的废物却给了罗斯最好的可乘之机。罗斯注射的手法不够专业，大腿内侧的针眼很明显，其中部分已经愈合了，斯特兰奇初步估计这至少持续一周以上。  
斯特兰奇将针管递给了从外面进来的工作人员，拜托他送去检测药物残留，接着把罗斯抱回床上，放进被子里盖好。他只能守在罗斯床边，看着罗斯一点一点恢复过来，直到慢慢地合上眼沉入睡眠。  
而那不过是另外一个噩梦。  
他很快醒过来，看见斯特兰奇的一瞬间罗斯脸上甚至很慌张，他一把挥开斯特兰奇伸向他的手，起身将自己关进了洗手间里。  
之前所做的所有心里预设不过是空谈，斯特兰奇跟着追了过去，“肯尼！”他根本保持不了冷静和客观，心头全是一团怒火。  
然而一阵水声过后，罗斯很快打开了洗手间的门，脸上全是滑落的水，他脸上的神情含混而复杂，低声问斯特兰奇能不能帮他拿一下毛巾，“就放在卧室衣柜的抽屉里。”  
斯特兰奇只有点头的份，罗斯也点点头，这是他安排事情时的小习惯，似乎在确认所有人员已经按部就班地接轨。斯特兰奇看着罗斯一时愣住没有走开，罗斯几乎是怯弱地看了他一眼，以为斯特兰奇在要下一步的解释，便接着道：“我想洗个澡，毛巾帮我放在门口可以吗？我洗完澡就出来……”  
“好的，好的，当然，当然……”斯特兰奇点头应允，罗斯在他的视线里再次关上了洗手间的门。但罗斯还肯见他，跟他说话，就已经比什么都要好了。  
等到罗斯洗漱完毕，两人终又面对面地坐在同一张沙发上。先前斯特兰奇守在罗斯的床边，大致地检查一遍罗斯身上的伤口，恨不能代替罗斯来承受，而现在罗斯整个人蜷在沙发上不言不语，斯特兰奇却不知所措了起来。  
或许是他的表情太明显，以至于罗斯瞟了一眼斯特兰奇，就忽然笑了起来，他微微揉了揉额头道：“你有大扫除吗？我记得这个月轮到你了，大法师。”  
斯特兰奇也苦笑了一下：“都这个时候了……你还……”他深吸一口气道：“这个月是我忘记了，我会记得补上的。”  
“不准用魔法。”罗斯道。  
“好的，不用魔法。”罗斯对于让斯特兰奇感同身受他作为一个普通人的苦难很执着，他总是跟斯特兰奇灌输也许有一天他会失去魔法这个概念，这或多或少失礼又粗鲁，所以斯特兰奇也会要求罗斯拥有普通人的同情心，帮他一起干完所有的家务。罗斯此时此刻提起这些来，难免让斯特兰奇心存侥幸，他害怕罗斯会狠狠地推开他，但罗斯的善解人意也让他负罪，无时不刻不提醒他所带给罗斯的一切。  
“不过这次我没法帮你了，斯蒂芬……”罗斯微微靠向斯特兰奇，斯特兰奇立马接住了他，“我爸会把我关在这里直到他抓到那些人。”  
“嗯我知道。”斯特兰奇几乎尝到了失而复得的滋味，辛辣，苦涩，还有安全感。  
罗斯在斯特兰奇怀里深呼吸道：“我很想回家，斯蒂芬。”


End file.
